1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image pickup system for controlling a plurality of image pickup apparatuses.
2. Related Background Art
As image pickup systems using a plurality of image pickup apparatuses, for example, there are a system for displaying images photographed by the image pickup apparatuses by a multiscreen, a system for forming a 3-dimensional image of an object to be photographed, a system for measuring a distance to the object, and a system for forming a wide area image such as a panoramic image or the like. In such image pickup systems, it is necessary to synchronize image pickup processes of a plurality of image pickup apparatuses.
However, the conventional image pickup system has a problem such that since a communication medium to transmit synchronization information for synchronizing the image pickup processes of a plurality of image pickup apparatuses is necessary in addition to a communication medium to transmit image data, wirings are troublesome and a system construction becomes complicated.